


Addicted

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is not the only one with needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

He only really feels alive when he is taking chances. Risking his fortune is respectable, so he plays the horses, and plays billiards, and misses the days when he could still defy the odds over a surgical table. But a revolver requires little finesse and only one good arm. A chase through a moonlit night here, a desperate search for clues there, even a battle or two: propriety doesn't frown on foolish heroics, thank heaven. He outwaits the tedious hours of Holmes' drugged lassitude by imagining adventures, and knows his house is glass.

Holmes has cocaine, but Watson has Holmes.


End file.
